The Rose the Dragon the Gun the Girl and the Idiot
by FireFox-Chan
Summary: A Harry Potter crossover with Yu Yu Hakasho r+r onegai
1. The Letters and the New Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Chapter 1 The Letters  
  
Hiei was sitting on Kurama's window sill watching the fox do his homework. It was the middle of July. July 18 to be exact. Hiei and Kurama were sitting in companionable silence, Hiei looking out the open window. "HEY" he suddenly shouted quickly jumping off the window sill. "What is it Hiei?" asked Kurama. Hiei reached up and snatched something out of the air. "An owl. And it has a letter tied to it's leg." "What?" Kurama walked over and untied the letter from the owl's leg.  
Mr. K. Minamino  
Second Bedroom on the right  
Tokyo, Japan Kurama quickly opened the letter while Hiei got an other letter off a second owl that had flown in. The second one read:  
Mr. Hiei  
Window sill of Kurama's room  
Tokyo, Japan "What are these?" Hiei asked. "Letters of attmitance to a place called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." "What is that?" "I don't know. Let's go talk to Yuske. Perhaps he got one too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Yuske was sitting in his living room along with Kwabara who was eating and talking at the same time so no one could understand a word he was saying. He was starting to realy bother Yuske. He was just about to tell him to shut up and hit the tall bumbling oaf with hie rei gun when two owls suddenly swoped through the window with letters attached to their legs. They quickly caught the owls and read the letters. As soon as they finished the letters they heard a knock on the door. It was Hiei And Kurama. "Hello Yuske. I see you got a letter too." "Yeah. Do you guys have any idea who there are from?" "No detective. Do you?" asked Hiei. "Nope. I guess we're all equaly clueless. Why don't we go see Genkai?" They all agreed and left to visit Genkai.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~**An hour later at Genkai's temple**~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~  
  
"Well if it isn't the Dimwit, the Fox, the Forbidden Child, and the Idiot Kwabaka." "Good to see you too Grandma. We were wondering if you knew what these letters we all got are for." "They are acceptance letters to Hogwarts, in London. You will be starting school there soon. I'll explain more once the fifth member of the group is here." All execpt Hiei asked "Fifth member?" "Yes that's what I said isn't it?" "Who's the fifth member?" asked Kurama. "A girl I believe you know Kurama. Kamyia Kagome." "Kagome? Why is she coming?" "Who's Kamyia Kagome anyway?" inquired Kwabaka. "She's a female kitsune I knew back in the Makai. She was a theif as well." "I think I've heard of her before. She is probably the best theif in all of the Makai." "Sorry I wasn't here sooner Genkai." Said a voice from behind them. "It's alright dear." The boys turned around and saw a very pretty girl with black hair and blue highlights and pale blue eyes coming twords them. She was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and hooded sweatshirt that was dark red. "Hi guys!!" she called cheerfully. "So I guess we'll be partners from now on for this mission. I'm Kamyia Kagome if you don't know already." "Hello Kagome. This is Yuske, Kwabara, Hiei and you already know Kurama." She nodded. "Nice to meet you all." She said. "Wow!! You look really different as a nigen, Kurama." "So do you." He replied. "Well let's not just stand around out here. Let's go inside." Said Genkai leading the way. 


	2. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakasho.  
  
Chapter 2 Diagon Alley  
  
"So let me got this straight we have to go to this wizarding school and protect some kid named Harry Potter and his friends from some guy who wants to kill Harry?" "Precisely Dimwit. Now all of you pack your belongings and meet here tomorrow morning at dawn so we can get to the airport in time to catch our flight." They all left to pack their things except Kagome who was staying at Genkai's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~**At the airport the next morning**~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Your going to Genkai?" asked Kwabara "Yes. I'm the new Defense the Dark Arts Teacher." "Aren't demon powers supposed to be a dark art?" asked Kagome looking pretty as ever. "Yes they are." "So your going to be teaching us to defend ourselves against ourselves?" "In a sense yes."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~** London**~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~  
  
"This is where we'll be staying?" asked Kurama. Genkai nodded. "The entrance to Diagon Ally is behind it." They went in and got checked into their rooms then met downstairs to go to Diagon Ally. "Alright," said Genkai "3 up 2 over." She tapped the bricks with a wand and they moved apart revealing the entrance to Diagon Ally. "First we have to go to Gringot's the bank." They got to the bank and Genkai said sternly to Kurama Kagome and Hiei, "Don't get any ideas you three. This bank only holds money. No treasures or anything that would interest you. Plus the vaults are guarded by dragons and spells." "To easy. No challenge." said Kagome. "Only money? Boring." said Hiei. "No challenge at all." said Kurama agreeing with Kagome. Genkai searched her pupils eyes convincing herself that they really had no interest she aid to all of them "Stay here I'll get the money and be back soon." Half an hour later Genkai returned with 6 large bags of money. She distributed them keeping the largest for her self. "Next you need robes," she stated. They went to the robe shop and got black robes for everyone as they all refused to wear another color. Then they went to the book store and got the books they needed including 'The History of the Universe' that Genkai assigned. They went to the apothecary and got every thing else they needed besides wands and owls. They went to get their wands at Olivanders. Kwabara got his first, oak and dragon heart string 11 inches, then Kagome. "I don't give wands to your kind." Olivander said staring at her. "What do you mean?" "Don't play innocent with me girl. You're a demon. All the rest of you are demons. And" he said "all of you are half breeds as well. You" he said pointing at Hiei "Are half Kooromine half Fire Demon. You," he pointed at Yuske, "Are half demon half human. And you too," he pointed to Kurama and Kagome, "Are full kitsunes in human forms. That makes you like half breeds. I don't give wands to your kind." "Professor Dumbledor wants these demons to have wands." "He dose? Then I'll have to give them wands then if Dumbledor wishes it. Fire Demon you first. You need this. Cherry and phoenix feather 7 inches." Hiei waved the wand and it grew warm in his hand. "Good. Now you half human." Yuske tried wands for ten minutes the Hiei said "Just pick one 'lord'." "A demon lord is it? This should work for you. Maple and unicorn hair 9' ½ inches." It worked. "You next fox boy. Rose wood and dragon heart string 8' ¾ inches." It worked. "Fox girl." She frowned slightly at the nickname. "Incase it helps I'm heir to a demon lord." "It does help. Dog wood and kitusne tail 6 ¼ inches." "Kitsune tail?" she asked. "Yes." She looked at the wand thinking it could have been some one she knew's tail. It worked though. They paid for their wands and left. "You may go do something else now but be back at the Leaky Cauldron by 6 o' clock." They all nodded and went off. Yuske and Kwabara went to the broom shop and the two kitsunes and the fire demon went to just walk and look around. "This place is amazing! Hey, look over there!" said Kagome, "There's a group of a bout a dozen red heads." Hiei wasn't listening to what the fox girl was saying as he was glaring at one of the redheaded girls that was staring at him. "Go away!" he yelled at the girl. She ran off to a boy that apparently was her brother and said something to him. He and his friend came over to the three demons. "Where do you get off yelling at my sister like that?" Ron Weasley asked Hiei. "She was staring at me." Kagome and Kurama then noticed what was going on and walked over to them. "Hiei what did you do?" she asked him. "He yelled at my sister." Ron informed her. "Well what did your sister do to him?" "What? She didn't do anything to him!!" Kagome turned and glared at Hiei. "You can't go around terrorizing helpless nigen girls." "Nigen? What's a nigen?" asked Ron's best friend Harry Potter. "Nigen is the Japanese word for redhead." /nice cover-up kitsune/ Hiei said to Kagome telepathically. She frowned. /well if you'd stop yelling at little girls I wouldn't have cover up for you in the first place/ To say Hiei was surprised to hear the kitsune girl talking telepathically to him was like saying Niagara Falls was a trickle of water. "I'm sorry," said Kurama. But we really must be going now ...?" "Oh the name's Ron. And this is Harry and Ginny." "It was nice to meet you all. And sorry about Hiei. He just doesn't like being stared at I guess. Goodbye." They walked away towards the Leaky Cauldron. "They were a bit odd weren't they?" "Yeah," Ron said agreeing with Harry. "They were weird." 


End file.
